drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Adiel Haron
DM Handle Pivot Description Eye Color: Piercing Blue Hair Color: Darker Brown Height: 5'11 Weight: 155 lbs Age: 19 Place of Origin: Old City, Caemlyn, Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Adiel had always been a passionate person. It was that passion that kept getting him in trouble. A fist slammed into his face, knocking him back and against the wall of the dark Caemlyn alley. His assaulter smiled, satisfied with the work he had done. Adiel, bruised and bleeding, slid down the wall, landing in the muck. His head spun, and his ears pounded with the sound of blood. He no longer had the strength to get up. It’s not like Adiel was a bad fighter, years of brawls had taught him enough to stand his ground, usually. This man, however, was bigger, taller, and older then Adiel. He knew more about fighting, and he had royally trounced Adiel, with his obvious advantages. This didn’t stop Adiel, however. Muttering under his breath, Adiel began trying to get up, the fury of potential loss pushing him past his limits. His assaulter, Kain, shook his head at Adiel. “You want to go another few rounds, boy?” It’s not as if Adiel had done nothing in the fight. Kain was hurt, even Adiel, laying in the muck of an alley with Kain towering over him, could tell that Kain had felt the few hits that had connected. His nose was bleeding, and his arm was tucked into his left side, trying to hold back the throbbing pain in his ribs. At the end of the day, though, he was still the better fighter. As Adiel pushed himself onto his knees, Kain slammed his boot into Adiel’s stomach, forcing him back into the muck. He spat on Adiel, looking down upon him with contempt. “You are a fool, boy. Don’t get back up and make me regret what I do next.” Near unconscious, Adiel didn’t move. His fury and passion raged like a fire inside, but his body could no longer move. Kain nodded, satisfied that Adiel wouldn’t get back up, and limped out of the alley. Adiel pushed the memory away. That had been nearly a year ago, now. He had fought many brawls after that one, but never had he felt so embarrassed. True, he won almost none of his encounters, but he usually had hurt the other man enough to get his point across. His mother was always furious when he came home, scarred and bleeding. She would rant about the dangers, what could happen to him, what would happen to him. Adiel never really listened, he always felt justified. The other man deserved the fight. They had dishonored him, they had insulted the Queen, they had pushed him around. It didn’t matter. If the other man instigated it, Adiel tried to punish it. Of course, Adiel wasn’t always so caught up in fighting. He tried to contribute to society, tried to find a place where he could work a trade, or at least join the military. But at every turn, something hindered him. Adiel was always in conflict with others around him. He couldn’t seem to find peace. One day, while roaming the Caemlyn’s New City, Adiel found something. He found purpose. He found reasoning. He found a way to be calm. An Aes Sedai and her Warder were staying in a local inn. Adiel was getting into an argument with a man about something irrelevant, and the people around them could sense that a fistfight was about to break lose. A small crowd gathered around, waiting to see the action. Like a hungry wolf loosed from it’s cage, Adiel lunged at the other man, trying to take him down quickly. Unbeknownst to him or his opponent, the Aes Sedai’s Warder had been watching the event unfold, and decided to intervene. Moving with speed and grace, the Warder grabbed the neck of Adiel’s coat, stopping his lunge before he could connect his punch. He flowed into a position between the two, holding them at arms length. Caught up in their blind rage, both Adiel and his moment ago enemy swung at the Warder. While surprised, the Warder dodged and deflected both their hits, moving himself into a better position. For a full minute Adiel and the other man attacked the Warder, with all the strength and fury they could muster. Throughout the fight, the Warder stayed calm. He was collected. He was fighting and yet he could think clearly. The fight ended abruptly when the Warder’s Aes Sedai stepped outside. She shot a look at her Warder, who quickly dispatched both Adiel and the other man in a single move. Bowing his head in apology, he stepped to his Aes Sedai, and they disappeared into the inn. The only thing Adiel heard from the Aes Sedai was, “I told you to stop the fight, not instigate it.” Later, that night, Adiel thought back to the fight. He thought about the grace the Warder moved with, the control he had over himself and the fight. The more Adiel thought about it, the more he craved it. He no longer wanted to fight with blind rage, but with the grace and control of a Warder. And that’s how he ended up at the gates to Tar Valon, ready to step forward and begin his new life. A life of control and balance, a life full of success, not failure. The life, of a Warder.